wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brecciated Mookaite
Brecciated Mookaite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is the hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and black-bees' Golden Opal. Appearance Brecciated Mookaite is a large fusion that resembles a repaired ancient warrior statue. She has two faces and arms and three legs, one of which is broken down the middle. Her left and right sides are slanted and separated by color: the left being yellow and the right being red. The fusion's skin is chipped, exposing white underneath. They are large enough that it completely covers an eye on each face, making them immobile and blind. Her entire outfit is broken apart and riddled with cracks. It is only held together by adhesive made of white gold."So reluctantly I traded the yellow for white (you can say the veins are made out of white gold!)" https://nrwynter.blogspot.com/2019/04/brecciated-mookaite-behind-scenes.html The armor consists of a helmet with a large stony plume, a chestplate with small shoulder pads, arm bracers, long tassets, and shoes. Brecciated Mookaite's gemstones are located in between her two faces and on the left side of her chest. Personality Brecciated Mookaite is described to be a graceful and courageous warrior with the attitude of a diva. She is temperamental, difficult to please, and having an exaggerated sense of her own importance. Abilities Brecciated Mookaite has standard Gem abilities. Given her appearance and description, Brecciated Mookaite is a skilled warrior. Unique Abilities: * Metal Manipulation: Brecciated Mookaite can create and manipulate many types of metal thanks to a combination of Golden Opal's manipulation of liquid gold and Fire Agate's limited control over metal as a result of her pyrokinesis. ** Weapon Creation: Brecciated Mookaite can create weapons at will. She does this by melting metal and hones it into its desired shape. She mainly creates medieval weapons like swords and polearms. The fusion can create and control multiple weapons at once, allowing them to levitate and strike at the opponent(s). * Heat Resistance: Brecciated Mookaite is capable of withstanding extreme temperatures. * Levitation: Brecciated Mookaite can hover above the ground unassisted. Trivia * Brecciated Mookaite's fusion dance was not drawn by N.R. Wynter but by black-bees. Gemology * Brecciated mookaite is an unofficial name for a type of silicified porcelanite or Windalia Radiolarite. ** It has a hardness of 6 - 7. * A brecciated mookaite is mookaite fragments cemented together by a finely grained matrix. * Like all radiolarites, mookaites are composed predominantly of fossilized radiolaria, a type of protozoa or singled celled organism. These microscopic organisms were deposited as sediment in shallow areas near ancient seas. The sediments were then cemented to solid rock by silica carried from in groundwater, either from the radiolaria themselves or from weathered rocks nearby. * Mookaite can come in a variety of colors: varicolored white, cream, brown, grey, yellow, orange-red, purple-red, yellow, and mauve. * It is constantly mislabeled as jasper, chert, chalcedony, and opal. * Mookaite gets its name from the Mooka Station, a mining station in Western Australia. It is the only known source for mookaite. * Metaphysically, mookaite is known as the stone of bold beauty. It helps increase self-confidence, self-worth, and to realize one’s full potential. ** It also bolsters courage, stability, and insight for making big decisions. Gemstones Gallery Weapon-Forgery.png|Brecciated Mookaite creating and controlling a swarm of weapons. Brecciatedmookaitesheet.png|Brecciated Mookaite's character sheet. BreMook-height.png|Height chart featuring Brecciated Mookaite and several characters. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Wyntergems Category:Gems Category:Fusions Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Multi-colored Category:Collaborated Gems Category:Sedimentary rocks Category:Rocks Category:Organic Gems Category:Fossils Category:Radiolarites